Turn Me Red
by aMelodyExists
Summary: Reid disappeared a year ago...One call to make you realize he's alive, another to scare you out of you mind, and another to tell you a secret.
1. 1

February 24 2009.

My hair was long. Longer then I'd ever had it. It reached my shoulder blades. It was grease and dirty. It clung to my neck and forehead as I ran. The shirt that I had worn since I arrived there, was filthy. It too was stuck to my form. My pants were torn at the bottoms and even more filthy then my shirt. I had no shoes. My feet pounded against the sidewalk. Each step, cement would dig into my skin and nip at it. I could hardly breath. My lungs filled and I rushed to empty then again. I ended up gasping.

I didn't know where I was. Nothing looked familiar. I wondered if I was still in Virginia. I knew I was far enough from that house to stop running but, I couldn't. I had to get further away. I had to escape. I ran by a small shopping center. I slowed my pace. I turned around and ran back to the a plaza.

I slowed to a walk. I took deep breaths and held each one for a few seconds. Once my breathing had calmed down I wondered into the plaza. There was no one there. I was around four or five in the morning. I walked until I saw what I wanted. A phone. The blue and white phone booth was on the other end of the center. I ran to it.

I skidded to a stop in front of the phone. I softly picked it up and pressed the zero. When the operator answered I could barely whisper out the number. I hoped she understood me. I waited as the phone rang, and rang.

I had almost gave up when no one answered on the fourth ring. I jumped when the phone was answered.

"Spencer!?" It was Gideon.

"G-Gideon." I choked out, thanking what ever God had helped me.

"Spencer where are you?" He almost yelled at me. I pulled then pone back a bit, unsure of why he was mad.

"I'm sorry." I tell him even though I not sure why.

"Spencer..." Gideon stops and I hear him take a breath. "Are you okay?" He says in the voice I remembered.

"I think." I tell him softly. "I'm..." I trailed off not sure of what I was.

"Spencer, Garcia is tracing the call, so all you have to do is stay on the line okay?" Jason tells me. I nod not even think that he can't see me. I lean up against the booth. I take more deep breaths . I hear mumbling on the other end, it's soothing. I close my eyes for a moment.

"Spencer?" It was Gideon voice again.

"Yeah." I answer slowly.

"We found you were on our way okay." He says I can hear him smiling.

"K." I say drifting into sleep.

"SPENCER!"

That wasn't Gideon. I jerk my head up and I see him. I slid down to the ground leaving the phone dangling.

"No, no, no,no, please. I'm sorry, I won't, I won't!" I scream at the man. I hear voices on the phone shout in concern. The man reaches out for me and I only whimper. He pulls me up and drags me to his car, the one I see leave every day.


	2. 2

March 3 2008. One year earlier.

I couldn't feel my hands. The thin ropes the man had tied around my wrist were too tight. I pulled against them until I feared I would break my arms. I lay in then back of the four door car on the floor. When ever the breaks would be hit I would roll into the seat in front of me. When this would happen The man would laugh at me.

We had been in the car for so long, maybe three hours? I wasn't to sure but, the man seemed tired. I tried to relax, but the movement made me feel a little sick. I could see the tops of trees fly by the windows. There weren't many trees, then there were none. Nothing to look at only blue sky's, no clouds either. I must have passed out because the last thing I remember was the impossibly blue sky.

The reason I woke was because the car jolted to a stop. I hit the front seats hard. The man parked the car and threw open the door. A burst of hot air rushed into the car. He got out of the car. I squirmed to try and get to the door. I was able to lean up against the seat and I could see the door. The little lever, my way out. I turned my body around, so my hands are near the lever. I run my fingers over the hard plastic and soft material. They finally touch the handle. I pull, then push on the door hard.

it opened to my surprise. Another rush of hot dry air runs past me. I pushed my self out of the vehicle using my legs. I land on red dirt, burning in the sun. I lay there for a moment before trying to stand up. I then turned onto my back and dragged myself closer to the car. I pushed my self up the side of the car and took a stubbly first step.

"Stupid fuck!" the man said, suddenly my face hurt. his fist had collided with my left jaw bone. It sent me flying. I landed back on red dirt staining it with new blood. He grabs my tied hands and pulls me to the car. He roughly pushes me inside. I lay on the seats, shaking.

"Get on the floor," he said ruggedly. I roll on to the floor not caring if I got hurt. I think I was giving up.

The man gets back in the car and starts it back up. He turns on the air conditioner. The cool air was soothing. I take a deep breath then test my fate.

"W-where are you going?" I ask, my word coming out a little shaky.

"Nowhere that concerns you," the man grunts out. I decide not to talk anymore.

He lied. This did concern me. I needed to know where we were going. I needed to be able to tell the team where I was. All I knew was that I was in the desert. Which could be in at lease five states.

The car slowed which caught my attention. He man put the car in park once again and got out. I didn't try to escape this time. The man opened the door to reveal to me a small house.

"I'm gonna untie you," the man said pulling out a knife. "Then we're gonna walk into the house all quiet like. Ya' hear?" he tells me roughly cutting the ropes off. I nod and awkwardly stand up and follow him into the pale blue house. I didn't fuss like he asked. I looked around the area we were to try and get a sense of where I was. There were only a few houses around and they looked like vacation homes. There wasn't going to be many people around. I hung my head knowing I wasn't going to be getting out of here anytime soon.

The man lead me to a small room then pushed me inside. I heard the door lock. I turned to see that the door knob was flipped. I was trapped.


	3. 3

I threw myself against the door, hopping it would open. I slammed my shoulder into the wood over and over, trying to escape. It didn't work, I stopped before I popped my shoulder out of it's socket. I backed away from the door and sat down in the far left corner of the room.

There was nothing but me in the room. Not even a window. The carpet was stained, reddish brown spots litter the ground. Blood. I knew it was. I had seen it so many times before. I shuttered, thinking about who else had been in this room. I close my eyes and try to block out all the horrid thoughts.

I don't know how long I was locked in the room before the man opened the door and stomped over to me. He held a roll of duck tape in one hand. I didn't try to get away, I knew he would just catch me again. He grabbed both my writs in one meaty hand. He silently wrapped the tape around my hands. Once my hands were tied he took hold of the tape between my arms and pulls me out of the room by my arms. I screamed in pain, as my shoulders were yanked at their sockets.

"Shut up." Them man grumbled. I tried to quiet my pained yelps. He brought me out to the living room, there was another man there. He was tall, maybe as tall as me. Dark hair and dark hateful eyes. I turned away from him not wanting to know what was happening. I could feel those eyes on me.

"He looks like he's fourteen." The new man stated.

"He's twenty four or so." The man said.

"Hummm. Did you use him yet?" the new man asked. I stayed as quiet as I could, I did not want the attention of these men.

"Nah, Jake said you wanted one fresh." The man said with a small snicker.

"Very good Jeb. Let me have a look?" The new man said. Jeb nodded and let my arms go, and clunk to the floor. The new man walked over and took my chin in his hand. I pulled back, but he held firm. He turned my face and continued to stare.

"Did he cause you problems?" The new man asked pointing to the bruise.

"Just a little." Jed said. The new man brushed back my hair and I flinched.

"Do you want me to strip 'em?" Jeb asked. I caught my breath, what were they going to do?

"No, no thats fine. I think he will work out." The new man let go of my chin, I was relived. "Johnny will like him." The new man said. Jeb nodded.

"Shall we get him in the car?" Jeb asked.

"Yup." The man said steeping away from me. Jeb came back over and pulled me up into a standing position. I sway for a moment, then hold my position. Jeb stands in front of me.

"We're gonna walk out to the car okay, and you're not gonna try anything, got it." Jeb said sternly. I nodded. We walk towards the door, with the new man on my left and Jeb on my right. They open the door and take a fast look, then precede outside. We all walk fast to the car. The new man opens the door and pushes me inside, and then tells me to scoot over. He then takes a seat next to me. Jeb then gets in the front seat and turns on the car, and pulls out of the driveway.

I start to take in my surroundings, to try to figure out where I was. Nothing look familiar. It couldn't be Virginia, it was snowing last time I saw it. It was hot here, the sun beat down on the car. I must be on the West coast. It's not this hot anywhere else this time of year. We turned another corner and I could see the buildings. Las Angeles. I've been here many times, I knew my way around, now if only I could get away.

I watched the city, and I watched as we drove around it. We drove onto the freeway and further away from the city. I sunk a little in my seat.

"Johnny gonna met us there?" Jeb asked.

"Said he would." the other man said shortly. "Johnny got two more coming after him."

Jeb nodded, then shot a glance at me. He stared for a moment looking me up and down. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes. I cringed away and set my eyes out the window.


	4. 4

I fell asleep in the car, and when I woke again it was early morning. They had been driving all night. Jeb rubbed his eyes and focused back on the road. I tentatively take a glance at the other man, he was staring out the window. I was relived at lest he wasn't staring at me.

"Jerry?" Jeb's voice made me jump causing the other man to notice that I had woken, he gave me a sick smile then answered Jeb.

"What?" He said.

"Call up Johnny tell him we'll be there in half an hour." Jeb said slightly looking back at me.

"Yeah sure." Jerry said as he flipped out his phone and punched in a number. There was a moment of silence then Jerry spoke again.

"Hey johnny, yeah we're gonna be the in thirty. See ya." He then hung up the phone and replaced it back in his pocket.

Thirty minuets, I thought to my self. I needed a plan. I need to get myself out of this place. I wanted to badly to open the door and throw myself out, not caring if I got hurt in the process. I wanted to punch out Jerry and steal his phone and call the police and have them bring me back to Virginia. I wanted to be free of these people.

I was lost in thought until the car started to slow down. I felt my chance coming to escape. Once the car stopped moving I was going to get out of the car and make a run for it.

Jerry suddenly took hold of my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere pretty boy. So don't even think about it." He smirked at me. I pulled my arm out of his grip. The car slowed even more, and I opened the car door. I flung myself out on tot he pavement. My shoulder hit first, then my face and the rest of my body followed. It hurt. I couldn't move for a moment, but I heard a car squeal to a stop and doors opening and slamming shut. I push myself up, my shoulder protesting greatly, and took stubbly steps away from the creepy men. Once my appendages were cooperating I started a sprint. I could hear Jeb and Jerry shout at me, I didn't look back.

I then heard a car approaching quickly. There was no where but straight to run. No small allies that would have come in very handy at the moment were around. The car was then next to me, and Jerry's arm was protruding from the window, and he grabbed my arm. The momentum forced me to fall, again. The car stopped and Jerry got out and grabbed me by my hair.

"You have to be the stupidest shit I've ever met." He spit into my face. I winced, and he pulled me, by my hair and arm, back into the car. Once inside Jeb handed Jerry tape. Jerry the taped my arms together, not just my wrist my my arms, behind my back and to my elbows. He tore another peace off, "just for good measure," he mumbled and slapped the tape over my mouth.

His hand then goes to my face, I pull away. I know I'm bleeding, the right side of my face has to me torn up.

"Look what you did. Johnny is gonna be so mad." Jerry said. Jeb turned around in his seat to see me.

"Shit, you think Johnny will still take him?" Jeb asked then turned his attention back to the rode.

"I don't know, it's pretty bad. Fuck." Jerry hissed out. "You better not have cost me any money." Jerry says grumbling at me.

"we're here." Jeb says and completely stops the car. Jeb gets out first then Jerry. They both take me out of the car, and march me up the stairs of a four storey apartment complex building. We get to the second floor and the turn down a hall. A door two down from us opens, and another man enters the hall. I struggle a bit hoping the man will help me, but he just nods at Jeb and Jerry and walks right on past us. I hang my head, feeling hopeless.

We walk to the end of the hall and stop at the last door, Jeb knocks and I hear footsteps from inside. The door unlocks and opens.


End file.
